Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fish tape reels and more specifically it relates to a powered fish tape reel system for efficiently pushing and drawing fish tape within an elongate tubular structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fish tape reels have been in use for years. A conventional fish tape reels have a housing with a reel rotatably positioned within for receiving and dispensing the fish tape. U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,516 illustrates an exemplary conventional fish tape reel.
The main problem with conventional fish tape reels is that they are inefficient for individuals to utilize. A further problem with conventional fish tape reels is that they require significant time and labor to push or draw fish tape from conduit, ductwork or other structures.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,662 to Fladl et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,516 to Blaha; U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,889 to Kirk; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,277 to Cielker et al.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently pushing and drawing fish tape within an elongate tubular structure. Conventional fish tape reel devices are inefficient and require significant labor to utilize.
In these respects, the powered fish tape reel system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently pushing and drawing fish tape within an elongate tubular structure.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fish tape reels now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new powered fish tape reel system construction wherein the same can be utilized for efficiently pushing and drawing fish tape within an elongate tubular structure.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new powered fish tape reel system that has many of the advantages of the fish tape reels mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new powered fish tape reel system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fish tape reels, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a hub member for receiving and dispensing a length of fish tape, a first cover and a second cover surrounding the hub member, and a motor unit mechanically connected to the hub member for rotating the hub member in a desired direction at a desired rotational speed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a powered fish tape reel system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a powered fish tape reel system for efficiently pushing and drawing fish tape within an elongate tubular structure.
Another object is to provide a powered fish tape reel system that reduces the amount of time required to push or draw fish tape within conduit, ductwork or other structures.
An additional object is to provide a powered fish tape reel system that reduces the physical demands and frustrations from an individual.
A further object is to provide a powered fish tape reel system that conveniently pushes and draws various lengths of fish tape.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.